


Admire the View

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: This is the spring NSFW story for the https://2019loveforallseasons.tumblr.com project, a Mystic Messenger charity fan calendar. This features Vanderwood and is accompanied by the beautiful illustration from @maou-shoujo: http://maou-shoujo.tumblr.com/post/182564300285/happy-spring-fes-story-illust-for-lokiiwood-for“Why are you doing this to me,” he sighed, eyes fluttering as they slunk down your figure. Your cheeks grew hot under his sultry gaze but you composed yourself with another peck to his nose.“Because it’s fun to tease you.”The admittance made him hum and tilt his head to the side. “You think I won’t do anything up here?”





	Admire the View

Your fingers brushed through the cloudy confection, gripping hold of a pink tuft before popping it into your boyfriend’s mouth. His face scrunched in disgust, but you watched it dissolve in specks on his tongue with a grin upon your face.

 

“Enough,” he mumbled, the hand clasping yours tightening in a gentle shake. “Where are we going next?”

 

You pointed to the stilled ferris wheel in the distance and he followed the curve of your finger right as the ride’s decorative orbs brightened to a soft, yellow glow. Excitement about your goal bubbled in your chest as you flashed a look at the barely visible tip of sun in the darkening violet sky.

 

You and Vanderwood kept a leisurely pace as the cotton candy disappeared and you approached the wheel. Dwindling numbers of laughing visitors and carnival attendants alike made the quiet area come alive again now that you could hear the soft calls of grasshoppers and mantis. You passed vacant, wooden game stalls painted rose, still adorned with wilting cherry blossoms and giant bear prizes with various hibiscus crowns. The colors were an interesting contrast to your boyfriend dressed in his typical black, a long-sleeved light sweater and open-fingered gloves. Perhaps the only indication he remembered what season it was came in the form of the blue flowers delicately embroidered in a dancing circle along his neckline. If he noticed your staring, he made no mention of it as you finally arrived at your destination. Re-energized and at peace, you finally let go of the comfort of his hand.

 

Vanderwood gave a cursory glance at the sign reading that the wheel required two tickets per person and handed them off, adjusting his backpack as the yawning attendant silently accepted the paper and gestured to ascend the platform. Vanderwood hopped in first, offering his arm to help you inside the slightly swaying caboose. It was larger than you remembered and wobbled as you joined him, its large window indicative of a perfect view of the glittering city and mountains when you reach the ride’s peak.

 

“I want to stay here and watch the sunset,” you finally explained.

 

“Stay?” he asked as he slung the backpack down and started unzipping it.

 

“Yeah, we can stay on as long as we want if people don’t join.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a productive business model.”

 

You giggled and watched him lay out the leopard-print-and-purple ‘picnic’ blanket he had carried around the whole event. He spread it on the floor and over one end’s chairs, cracking his neck and peering over his work. Catching your curious gaze he muttered something about the caboose looking gross and sat with a relieved sigh on the newly covered seats. Vanderwood’s finger pointed at you and curled towards him.

 

“Seducing me already?” you mockingly gasped, earning yourself a matching grin. Your legs carried you to accompany him at his side, but a lurch of the caboose sent you falling into his lap instead. His arms gripped your thighs in place immediately and he exhaled. Uh oh.

 

“Van, I’m fine, I-”

 

“Do I have to get off this ride for that guy?”

 

You bit your cheek to suppress laughter and brushed reassuring fingers against his tightened jaw.

 

“No, please...It’s fine, really. I promise. I like this position _way_ better anyway.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but it lapsed into a quiet smile and preceded a raised eyebrow. His hand traveled under your skirt to your exposed skin, fingers tapping at your thigh as the ferris wheel began to turn. “How long until the sunset you think?” he murmured, pulling you more comfortably into his chest. You peered down at him, the sparks of electricity from every one of his taps far too distracting to outright answer his question. Vanderwood was teasing back, but he probably didn’t realize just how effective he was being.

 

“I don’t know,” you decided on. Vanderwood was in no way going to go further than this so you relaxed. The hand raised to his cheek thumbed over it before you leaned to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, one that he hummed into and swiftly blossomed to a quiet laugh. Oh, that’s a smile you could fall in love with all over again. You dragged your eyes away from his to take in the view as you both ascended to the ferris wheel’s peak. Vanderwood angled you both towards the window so he could get a better view, staring out at the sight that was even better than you remembered.

 

The rainbow-colored bright lights of the carnival blinked into life under the evening’s hues of orange, yellow, pink, and violet. Small were the waltzing lights of phones as people walked the premises, floating like lanterns across the strange sea. You slouched in the comfortable, sturdy arms of Vanderwood and let your head rest against his. He was quiet, eyes taking in the scene until it was out of view again in the descent.

 

“It really is beautiful.”

 

“Thank you for coming here with me, I know you don’t like crowds.”

 

He gave a quick peck to your neck and you closed your eyes, unable to help the shy grin that graced your face. At the bottom of the dip, you felt Vanderwood’s head move before returning in place.

 

“The attendant isn’t there.”

 

You shrugged your shoulders and absentmindedly ran a fingertip up and down the side of his face. “He’ll be back soon.”

 

Vanderwood gave a small hum but said nothing further, only his steady heartbeat heard now, occasionally hidden by a crying _tick_ of the turning ride’s nuts and bolts. You didn’t know when you felt yourself begin to doze off, somewhere between the calming rhythm of Vanderwood and the repetitiveness of the ferris wheel. But, you snapped back to full consciousness when Vanderwood moved his head from under yours to properly inspect the area during yet another descent.

 

“It’s been twenty minutes, he’s still not back.”

 

“What?” You rubbed at your eyes and squinted as the caboose continued on. The attendant certainly was gone, and there were no other employees even in the same vicinity.

 

“How long is each ride supposed to be?” he asked. You chewed your lip as the details of the ground faded back into the sunset sea once more.

 

“Um, three minutes,” you mumbled.

 

_Crick. Crick._

 

“He’s not coming back, is he?”

 

_Crick. Crick._

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

You couldn’t help it - you started laughing. Oh no, were you two _left_ on the ferris wheel? Who _does_ that? Vanderwood held you tighter as your body went through your convulsions, and he tried to keep a straight face but he stifled his own quiet chuckle and shook his head.

 

“This is serious.”

 

“Mhmm,” you responded, brushing your nose against his.

 

“You’re not taking it seriously.”

 

“No,” you whispered.

 

His lips parted and you flattened yours flush against them. The faint taste of salty carnival food and cotton candy peppered his lips and you drank it all in. Intoxicating was the taste of his skin and light breaths, and you purred into him as his fingers glided across your thigh again.

 

“If you keep touching me there, I’m going to get wet,” you fake pouted. Your hand trailed down his before grasping it and relocating it under your skirt. You rested his hand on the underside of your crotch and he slowly rubbed across, his fingers slightly pressing in to feel that your panties were indeed beginning to dampen.

 

“Why are you doing this to me,” he sighed, eyes fluttering as they slunk down your figure. Your cheeks grew hot under his sultry gaze but you composed yourself with another peck to his nose.

 

“Because it’s fun to tease you.”

 

The admittance made him hum and tilt his head to the side. “You think I won’t do anything up here?”

 

You laughed again and sat down into his fingertips, as if to answer him with action. Vanderwood responded with quiet defiance, pointer finger scraping across and curling itself around the fabric’s opening to gently tease at your sensitive pink. Your giggle dissolved in your throat as you felt the warm prodding dig deeper into your panties. The side of his finger brushed up into you, fast enough to elicit a feeling, slow enough for the feeling to be torture.

 

“I know you’re just teasing back,” you huffed, increasingly unsure and knowing it showed from the smirk on his face.

 

“Am I?”

 

You gasped. Switching directions suddenly, the finger’s tip slid into your folds, edging up slowly as Vanderwood studied your confused face. You tore your eyes away from the intensity of his honey almonds and swiveled them to the window to see the ferris wheel start its slow descent back down once more. Your hand hastily smoothed over your skirt to cover as much of your bottom as possible. Although the carnival was nearly vacant, near the bottom of the wheel it was still fairly easy to see the caboose’s occupants.

 

You returned your gaze to Vanderwood right as you felt a hand return the skirt to indecency.

 

“Vandy!”

 

The hand decided to grab yours, bringing it into contact on his lips.

 

“No one will see you,” he reassured. You glanced back, panic and arousal forming in your stomach’s pit. But he was right, no one was there. The wheel returned to an incline and you relaxed.

 

“Oh my god, we could’ve been caught.”

 

He kissed at your fingertips one-by-one, locking eyes with you. “No one will see you,” he swore, a sternness to his voice that almost masked the sincerity. Biting your lip, you finally nodded. You trusted him - if he said you were safe, you were safe.

 

“Good girl.”

 

The finger inside of you pumped once, twice, then slid nearly out of you to rub around your entrance. You clenched your hand over his and he entwined his fingers with yours. You huffed, closing your eyes for only a second before it registered that he had no intentions of stopping...whatever this was. Your other arm wrapped tighter around his neck and you leaned your forehead against his. You wanted to complain, to stop this thing you started, but the feeling of Vanderwood’s long finger deepening inside of you made you all the more complacent.

Vanderwood’s eyes darted behind you then back. “Pull up your shirt.”

 

The command in his voice tingled down your spine and you acted in obedience. Pulling your head away and removing your hands from him, you quickly pushed up your shirt over your bra. Vanderwood’s finger continued pumping you and you grunted. Shit, it was starting to feel good - _really_ good. “Pull down your bra,” he demanded next, a tremble in his voice. You whimpered but did as requested, fighting the urge to check out the windows of the caboose, but allowing him both control and your trust.

 

His head leaned forward into your chest, tongue lolling out to meet a nipple before consuming it into his mouth. You threw your head back and hands automatically raced to brace themselves on his broad shoulders. The wet pink circled around your areola, and he popped your breast from between his lips before licking over them once. His free hand swiftly pulled your shirt back down over your chest, then moved your skirt to cover you. You hesitantly turned your head to see a couple stroll past as the ferris wheel dipped down, but they paid you both no mind.

 

Vanderwood didn’t wait for you both to be further out of view and tugged at the bottom of your shirt in quiet suggestion. You lifted the shirt back over your bra and his mouth greedily sought your nipple again.

 

“Van-” His name was cut off with a harder thrust of his finger inside you. You choked and he groaned in appreciation, a small hip roll pushing your inner thigh onto his clothed erection. You gently pressed down and rubbed over it, and his sharp eyes glared up into yours.

 

He tasted at your breast and paused. “Don’t tease me,” he snapped before continuing to praise the other mound of your chest. Chills ran up your spine again - it was a threat, a promise, not a plea. But just how far would your lover go? A small moan slipped out of you at a particularly nice touch his finger made, and you involuntarily mimicked his hip roll. The finger stopped and your legs shivered, realizing your mistake. You tried to cover it up with a nervous laugh. Perhaps you intended to accept his challenge, but you hadn’t meant to right _then_.

 

“Sorry, I-”

 

The finger gently slid out of you entirely and you exhaled. Vanderwood’s eyes were like icicles, piercing you now with the dead set certainty of a hunter. It was a stark contrast to the hot, ragged brushes of air huffing out of his mouth and the warmth of his hands as they tightened on your waist. He carefully stood up, all the while gripping you to help balance as you found your legs with him. He flipped you around and walked you forward.

 

And walked, even when your knees buckled over the seat in front of you. “Vanderwood?” you gasped. Your breath clouded against the glass as he rammed your chest into it. You leered down at the twinkling sea, your panic making the orbs into eyes that could look up and see you at a moment’s curiosity. Vanderwood held you there, one hand leaving your waist to snap your panties against your ass. The orbs got closer and your breaths picked up their pace, obscuring your own vision as the density of the cloud deepened. “Vandy, they’ll see,” you whined, attempting to push away from the glass, but finding Vanderwood’s legs along with his hand keeping you still. “Vanderwood,” you attempted again, eyes squeezing shut as he groped at your ass through your panties now.

 

You felt his mouth brush your ear as he leaned over you. “They won’t.”

 

Then, you were finally pulled away, his hand leaving your ass to move your shirt back down. Your eyes blinked open to see the wheel at the bottom of the decline and sighed in relief. Your heart pounded in your ears and you shivered. You didn’t see anyone around, but this all was…

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against your ear now, giving it a light kiss. “And I think you like this a lot more than I thought you would.” As if to emphasize, the hand not on your waist now ran down your panties. You exhaled as you felt them stick into you.

 

“You’re so mean,” you tutted, turning your head to give him a playful pout.

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

Vanderwood flipped your shirt up and drove you back into the glass. You offered little resistance this time, deciding instead to get as much petty revenge as possible. Bucking your butt into his crotch as he stood behind you, you slowly twisted against him. A barely hidden giggle huffed into the glass as you felt his grip tighten on your waist.

 

“You’re getting dangerous,” he growled at you, flicking your skirt up.

 

You responded by winding more, turning your head as much as you could to see Vanderwood’s eyes flutter. He took a moment to enjoy the feel of your grinding before his arm stretched around your waist. His fingers glided down your stomach and back into the warm comfort of your damp underwear, seeking your throbbing sex and circling over it.

 

Returning your face the window, your hands clenched against the glass and a small moan shrouded your view of the dark orange and violet sea and its orbs that were getting dangerously close again. “Van…” you whimpered, barely able to panic when your senses were feeling overwhelmed with the tightening coil in your crotch. Vanderwood knew just where to touch you, practiced digits bearing in when least expected and changing speed just as you began feeling accustomed. It was like a game, but one you would never win.

 

The orbs took the shape of lanterns and you squirmed against his hand. “Vandy, please....”

 

He bent over and kissed the small of your clothed back, pressing his hips into you. “Just a little more…”

 

His breath was hot on you, even through the fabric, and you whimpered before finally being torn away from the window. Vanderwood’s one hand hastily pulled your shirt and skirt down but didn’t remove the fingers still teasing at your clitoris.

 

You peeped through the window to see no one on the ground and exhaled.

 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you closer into him, kissing at your neck as you closed your eyes and writhed against his touch. “Vanderwood, I’m going to…”

 

And like magic, his hand was gone. “What?” Your eyes reopened in shock and you turned as his arm left your side. Vanderwood grinned down at you.

 

“I told you not to tease me.”

 

“Vandy!”

 

He laughed and plopped down on the blanket over the seat, stretching himself comfortable as you crossed your arms. “Oh come on, you can’t just leave me like this!”

 

His head fell back against the window and he made the most obnoxious ‘hmm’ noise he could muster. “Yeah, I can, actually.”

 

Your mouth fell agape as you regarded this frustrating man who only a moment ago had you on the brink of orgasm. You didn’t even tease him like he did you! It was unfair...A smirk bit your lip as you unfolded your arms to land on your hips and approached him with a sway of your skirt. Vanderwood quirked an eyebrow, and you slowly descended to your knees, landing softly on the blanket. His confident smile gave way to quiet realization, then returned to pleased as he unzipped his pants. Your hands smoothed up his pants to rest on his knees and he leaned back, eyeing you but relinquishing control over the interaction.

 

Your hands traveled further up his legs until they cupped the erection tucked inside his boxers. Delicate fingers peeled them back and you freed the member, rigid and tipped with his own wet arousal. You looked up to see the same confidence radiating from his smile, but also his nearly hidden anticipation – an expression only you could discern with practice, a look of heavily veiled hunger. All the more to tease him with. You glanced behind him to see the wheel nearing its bottom dip and gave his tip a lick before moving up to rest your elbows on his legs, covering the indecency with your own body. Vanderwood flinched but waited patiently, and waited less patiently when the wheel swerved upwards yet you continued to give your lover a sly grin instead of tongue.

 

You giggled and finally leaned off of him to suck at his tip, alternating between careful licks and swirling it inside your mouth. You knew he wanted something more, something deeper, but what kind of revenge would that be to give it to him now? Your eyes peered up at his face to discover a focused frown and then to his hands to find them balling into fists. Oh he was being _tortured_ \- serves him right. But how long until he cracked? You were willing to find out.

 

You released heavy breaths over his cock and bit your tongue to stop a laugh when he twitched under you. Feeling bold, you stole a look outside to see no one was around. Then you didn’t need to stop - in fact, it was perfect. You gave him what you wanted, mouth edging down his cock to fit as much as you could and he grunted, one hand flying to grip at your hair.

 

“Fuck, wait!”

 

Waiting nor mercy could be found from your lips as they picked up the pace, sliding over him as the caboose dipped to its lowest point. Although there was no immediate danger of being caught, it was still his turn to feel panicked at the possibility. Vanderwood’s hand clawed into your hair and he groaned, his leg trembling by your cheek. As the wheel turned, you slowly released him with a pop and finally let out the laugh you’d been holding in for so long.

 

“You…” he hissed.

 

“ _Ye-s_?” you drawled out in retaliation, covering your smile with the back of a hand.

 

“You think you can one-up me?”

 

His breaths were heavy as he glared down at you, fingers curling and uncurling against your head in an attempt to steady himself.

 

You removed the covering hand to inspect your fingernails as if you were bored. “Perhaps.”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

The hand on your head moved to grip your wrist and the single, muscled arm pulled you up off your knees. He tugged you over his lap and motioned with his head to sit down. You sank down and Vanderwood pressed his face onto your lips. His fingers slid up your thighs and your arms wrapped around his neck. He sighed into you, burying himself in your embrace and fevered lips. Vanderwood grinded up against you and whispered only a single plea.

 

“Please.”

 

You shivered and drew your underwear to the side as you wobbled upwards. You lined yourself with his aching cock and allowed his hands on your thighs to guide you down. Mutual grunts met each other in the small space between your mouths as you matched him slowly pushing up into your folds with you pushing down to envelope your warmth around him.

 

Vanderwood bit at your lip haphazardly, his hands almost painfully gripping your thighs now. You gasped, glancing out the window to check for people as the turn of the wheel revealed the ground. Your lover straightened your skirt and sighed as you sat fully down. He whispered your name, voice deep with lust and sinful promises.

 

“Vanderwood…”

 

The call of his name sent him into a choked growl and his hips into gentle thrusts. Ribbed and stretching your insides, you felt him comfortably fill you. Your back arched and feet curled in your shoes as the sparks of ecstasy lapped at you. You matched him, moving on top and focusing on his flushed face that so tenderly bore back at you.

 

“I love you.”

 

A spread of warmth flooded out of your heart and through your chest. Like two flowers tousled by the wind, your faces wound into each other, kissing at each other’s lips, cheeks, necks, adoring each other in a differently passionate way than your two sexes currently were.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Vanderwood’s hand thumbed over your cheek as you smiled at each other, having completely forgotten about the wheel and possibly being caught. You moved your head to kiss at his finger before taking it into your mouth. He weighed it in further and you grunted.

 

“Baby, I’m-”

 

“Yes, yes, me too,” he huffed.

 

You cried out. Fire ripped through you, hotter than the loving warmth Vanderwood created in your chest, and you listened with great pride as he moaned out a low, but steady trail of sexualized curses. You slumped into his chest and his hands left your bare thighs to slide under the back of your shirt and hold your heated, drained body tighter against his own.

 

_Crick. Crick._

 

You started to shift to look for the source of the noise but Vanderwood held you against him, his head instead swerving around.

 

“The ride stopped.”

 

Peeking out past his shoulder, you saw indeed that the caboose swayed in its same position near the highest point of the wheel.

 

“Oh…”

 

“What is it?”

 

Vanderwood’s hands rushed away from your shirt and he let you sit up against him.

 

“Um, apparently several attendants are coming back. I see lots of lights, or maybe reflective vests, rushing around the controller.”

 

“Oh, shit.”

 

You stood up slowly, letting Vanderwood’s semi-hard cock slip out of you. You both rushed to fix your clothes, Vanderwood tucking his wet member back into his pants with a grimace while you fixed your bra. The ride started back, going the opposite direction it was before.

 

You exhaled and your lover reached to fix your hair, to which you did the same.

 

“You’re going to get me banned from my favorite carnival,” you laughed out.

 

“Who, me?”

 

“We didn’t even go on all the rides!”

 

“I don’t know if we can do this again on the other rides,” he grinned.

 

“ _Vandy._ ”

 

He snickered - your favorite sound, light and quiet and always saved just for you. Vanderwood bent to grab a corner of the blanket and you assisted him, folding it back up and watching his bright eyes as they focused on the task at hand and seemed to pop against the dim, blue light of the caboose. As your fingers brushed against each other over the blanket, he paused to regard you.

 

“What?”

 

You bit your lip and shrugged. “Just admiring the view.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a joy to work on, my first charity project using my writing ;w; I'm so grateful I had this opportunity to both contribute to a great cause and collab with someone. This story I hold near and dear to me, something I wrote seriously, so I hope you like it as much as I do. Thank you to everyone for your continuous support!


End file.
